The Challenge
by farmermum
Summary: When Jack came to farm in Mineral town he couldn't have know just how devious he was going to have to be to gain the woman of his dreams.
1. Chapter 1

The Challenge

**The Challenge.  
**

Chapter 1. Karen.

The alarm went off at 6:30 but Karen was already awake and dressed. She was sat at her dressing lazily brushing her long, honey coloured hair and gazing at her reflection in the glass. With each stroke of the ivory backed brush she tried to calm her nerves. Why did she do this every year, why did she put herself through this torture? It had to be the ultimate in the triumph of hope over experience. Every year, for the last four years she had gone in for the Mineral town cooking festival and always with the same result, total disaster. No matter how hard she tried or what ever she cooked she failed to impress. Her mother spent hours trying to teach Karen the rudiments of cooking but nothing ever seemed to stick. Sasha was endlessly patient with her, encouraging her all the time but nothing seemed to help. Karen couldn't help contrasting her life with that of her mother. There was a peaceful serenity about Sasha that Karen completely lacked. Her mother had been an extraordinarily beautiful young woman and she'd married her childhood sweetheart, Jeff, there in Mineral Town. Although Jeff was such a quiet, timid man he and Sasha had a very happy marriage, peaceful and contented. Karen found it hard to understand. Deep inside her she knew she'd need something more from the man she married but she also knew she'd never settle for anything less than the love she felt in her own home.

"Sweetheart," Sasha called from the kitchen, "Karen, are you awake, love?"

"Yes, mother."

"I've got coffee ready, come on you've got lots to do this morning," Sasha called back. Karen could almost hear the hopeful smile in her mother's voice.

"I'll be out in a moment," she answered.

With a sigh Karen put down the brush and shook back her hair. Ruefully, she sighed at her reflection in the mirror. Oh, yes she was pretty; there was no doubt about that but the sight of her perfect oval face with its rich creamy skin. The arched golden eyebrows and the large emerald eyes fringed with long dark lashes left her cold. This was ridiculous, she had a good home, good friends, loving parents, and beauty and yet she felt so empty. Day melted into day, spring, summer, autumn, winter, one year and then the next and nothing changed. It just got worse. Try as she might Karen couldn't feel as if she belonged. Maybe this inability to get to grips with cooking was just a symptom of her inability to get to grips with life. Mary had her library, Elli, the clinic, Ann had the Inn and Popuri the farm but she had nothing. It was this lack of direction, this lack of purpose that dogged her days. She knew she drank too much but she needed something. Most days she stood on the beach gazing off across the waters looking for something. Looking for someone. She knew Rick cared for her and she liked him but it just wasn't enough. Thinking of her friends Karen smiled. Ticking them off on her fingers she mused at their choices. Popuri, she just melted every time she looked at Kai. Elli was devoted to the doctor and Karen had caught Trent gazing longingly at Elli when he thought no one was looking. Ann was a right one for a lame dog and if Cliff didn't watch it he'd find himself well and truly looked after. Now there couldn't be a much odder pairing, one the face of it, then Mary and Gray. Him a real streetwise kid and she such an innocent still real devotion had sprung up there. To her annoyance Karen found another face constantly filling her mind these days. Jack. This enigmatic outsider had come to Mineral Town and taken over the abandoned farm on the edge of the woods. Ever since moving in Jack had seemed to pop up everywhere with his cheeky smile and hid soft, floppy brown hair. He had soon won over most of the town's people, everyone seemed to like Jack. At first several of the girls had fancied their chances with Jack and, although he'd been unfailingly kind, one by one they'd given up. There was an awful lot of gossip in the supermarket and Rose Square about the young farmer. Who was he really? Was there a tragic secret in his past? Was there someone back in the city or had he his eye on one of the girls in Forget-me-not-Valley? No one seemed to get closer to an answer.

He came into the supermarket on a regular basis, buying food and seeds and he brought her and her mother flowers, but then he did that for the other women as well. On Jack's second visit to the supermarket Karen had given him a free packet of seed. She couldn't remember now what had come over her, maybe she just felt sorry for him he seemed to have so little. Later on in the year curiosity had got the better of her and she'd gone to visit the farm. She took a packet of Moondrop flowers as a present. She'd gone with the vague idea that Jack could do with something to brighten up his world. She could remember walking past the farm in times before Jack had lived there and it had really been the most forlorn place. The fields had been full of rocks, dead wood and waist high weeds. The farm buildings had all been locked up and deserted. No one had lived in the farmhouse for several years, the glass in the windows shattered and tattered shreds of curtain fluttered mournfully in the breeze. There had been a barn, a stable, a hen house and the usual storerooms but they had all been dilapidated and empty. Now Karen stopped at the entrance to the farm, stunned. What a difference! God, Jack must have worked every hour he could. All the buildings had been repaired; the fields were cleared and productive. Tomatoes, corn and onions were growing in ordered rows. Several plump, healthy cows were fenced in front of the farm buildings as well as a beautiful brown horse. There were flowers and strawberries perfuming the air. Jack had even pruned the old apple tree by the watering hole and now apple blossom showed the promise of sweet apples to come.

"Karen, come on love." Sasha called again breaking through Karen's thoughts.

"Yes, mother, don't worry, I'm ready" Karen called back. She then got up and straightened her bright purple top. Quietly, she closed the door and went into the kitchen. Sasha was stood by the scrubbed kitchen table on which packets and bottles jostled with glistening vegetables. Yesterday Karen had gone through the huge, ancient family recipe book and, with closed eyes and a spoon handle, chosen the dish she would mutilate this year. Pumpkin pudding! Now just how difficult could that be?

"There you are," Sasha smiled. "I've got all the ingredients ready for you. Are you sure you don't want me to help?"

"No.yes…no" Karen stammered. "I don't know. I should do this all by myself but I can't bear to lose again.

"Look, how about I just watch and you can ask me questions?" Sasha suggested, putting her arms around her daughter.

"With you watching I'll probably just drop everything." Karen confessed.

"Well how about I work over there." Sasha gestured to the other side of the kitchen, " "and you can just ask if you need me."

"Thanks mum," Karen replied, hugging her gentle mother. Sasha walked over to a large cupboard across the kitchen and took out a beautiful green and gold pudding basin and then crossed over and gave it to Karen.

"This is my special, lucky dish Karen," Sasha explained. "Use it today, it belonged to your grandmother and it always worked for me."

Karen gently took hold of the dish and smiled gratefully at her mother.

"Let's hope so. Well I'd better get on with." With that Karen shrugged and rolled up her sleeves.

About an hour later Karen was exhausted and the kitchen looked as though a whirlwind had gone through. She was slumped in a chair surrounded by the debris of her cooking. Sometime during that hour it seemed that every packet had disgorged its contents all over the floor and Karen had been drenched in batter. Glutinous drops of thick batter hung from her hair and landed in heavy splats on the floor. She was sure she'd done exactly what the receipe had said but Karen was sure the mixture shouldn't have exploded in the mixing bowl they way it had. At one point Sasha suggested they try straining the mixture to get out the eggshell and that it would be a good idea to have smaller pieces of pumpkin. Her mother kept reassuring her that things were going well even though she had shot forward to stop Karen when she picked up the chilli powder rather than the cinnamon. Still, Karen squinted at her pudding sulking there in the beautiful bowl, she was sure the pudding in the picture looked a rich creamy mix not the virulent yellow hers did.

"Are you sure that looks right?" Karen asked timidly.

"Yes," Sasha replied, looking away.

"I don't want a repeat of last month when Jack tried my stir fry and ended up being taken to the doctors." Karen confessed. It had been so humiliating even though Jack had tried to tell her that it wasn't her fault.

"Oh, Karen love," her mother murmured, "You'll be fine, I just know you will. You know, Jack thinks the world of you, don't you."

"Mum," Karen warned "I know you like Jack but he's got too much…..too much….oh, you know." Karen stammered to a halt.

"Alright, " Sasha shrugged, "Now you go and get a bath and get ready while I put this pudding in the oven. You want it to arrive in Rose Square in perfect condition, don't you."

"But we need to clean up," Karen sighed, pushing her hair out of her eyes.

"No, love you just leave that to me, you just go and rest."

"Thanks, mum. You're the best."Karen replied heaving herself out of the kitchen chair.

"I know." Sasha whispered as her daughter left the kitchen. She put the pudding in the oven, carefully closing the glass door. "And one day you'll thank me for this."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Jack Chapter 2: Jack

Today was the day. Jack scrutinised his reflection in the mirror and readjusted his baseball cap. No matter what he did that silly lock of hair stuck out and refused to lie flat. One day he'd take the sheep shears to the damn thing. He was nervous, more nervous about this than anything he had ever done before. He'd put so much time and effort into this but for love he'd have done ten times as much and more. He leaned down and stroked the silky hair of Truffles, his scruffy little dog and felt a rough tongue lick his palm.

"O.K. Truffles," Jack looked down smiling. "I'll get you some biscuits." He set off across his small house to the new kitchen and opened up a bag of dog food. He'd been equipping his house steadily over the last few months whenever he could afford it. The kitchen now had gleaming new dishes, there was a large modern fridge and a new oven. Jack turned from feeding Truffles and looked with pride around his little home. Not so little now he'd enlarged the place twice since he'd moved in. There were places to store his belongings now and the place shone. He found his eyes glancing towards the new large bed he'd recently bought. He didn't need it just for him but ,if today was everything he hoped it would be, it would have been worth it

Looking back on the last couple of years Jack couldn't quite believe just how much his life had changed. He'd come here to Mineral town when his letters to his grandfather kept being retuned to him. He hadn't been to the farm since the year he had turned seven but he had tried to keep in touch with the old man. Albert wasn't actually his grandfather just a friend of his real grandparents, who were deceased, but he and the old man had gotten on well together. They had corresponded for years and Jack had met him whenever he came into the city. As the years went by the visits grew less frequent and the letters more sporadic. The Albert stopped writing altogether and Jack was a while before he decided to investigate. When a third letter was returned to him he decided to go to the farm to find out what was wrong. When Mayor Thomas told him of Albert's death and showed him the state of the farm he was devastated. The farm he'd remembered was completely gone and Jack felt that somehow he had let Albert down when he needed him. He decided there and then that he was going to take on the farm and make it live again. Thomas had been sceptical but he had agreed to let Jack try. Much to Jack's surprise he found that he loved the life. He'd never worked so hard before, clearing fields and sowing crops but there was a huge satisfaction to be had from making things grow. At first he'd had to depend on food he found growing wild but he soon turned things around. It wasn't just the farm either but the town itself that had become home to Jack. Mineral town wasn't much bigger than a large village but there was a vibrancy and energy to the place that fascinated him. On top of that the people had turned out to be so welcoming and friendly. The people at Yodel ranch and at the Poultry farm couldn't have done more to help as well as Saibara, the blacksmith and Gotz, the gruff woodcutter. It wasn't long before Jack had established firm friendships with several of the town's people. It was great to be able to go to the inn after work and spend an easy evening in good company. Then there was the women. They congregated in each others houses, at the supermarket and, in good weather, in Rose Square. Jack was a wonderful source of new gossip and everything he did was watched and commented on. To their consternation, and his amusement, he kept very quiet about his background, no matter how much they questioned him. There were so many speculations and downright fantasies about his love life that Jack was hard put to keep up with it. Manna, Sasha ,Anna and Lillia all mothered him somewhat, giving him recipes and advice but Jack knew that at least three of the ladies had single daughters in town. Manna also had a daughter, Aja but she had left for the big city. Still, that didn't stop Manna from believing that one day she'd come home. He kept them all guessing. Not that the single ladies of Mineral town hadn't been on his mind since he got there.

He hadn't been long in town before there had been a festival, a dance in Rose Square to honour the Goddess. The girls had all dressed in beautiful costumes and performed an intricate country dance as part of the entertainment. They were like five pretty flowers moving gracefully around he square, Ann, Elli, Mary, Popuri and Karen. As they twirled and smiled in front of him Jack mused on how interesting it was going to be to get to know each one. Each girl had interesting possibilities and who knew where things might lead. He set out to get to know them better. All the girls were wonderously friendly and Jack was very happy to be friendly back. He spent time with each girl exploring their different personalities on some really interesting dates, However, he soon realised Popuri was just not for him. She was a spectacular looking beauty with her bright pink hair, like soft candy floss, and a figure that could make a monk sweat but it wasn't enough. Jack found her company light and undemanding but rather lacking and repetitive. Though really it was that high pitched giggle he couldn't stand. He knew that if he had to live with that combined with her fluffy attitude he'd most likely strangle her.

Elli and Mary were both nice girls, pretty rather than beautiful but Jack found them both rather too earnest for his liking. Ann with her thin, tomboyish figure and thick ginger hair was a good laugh, a good mate and that was the trouble. She treated Jack like a younger brother and he was happy to leave it that way. He'd heard there were some good looking girls in Forget-me-not-Valley and, if they were anything like that toothsome blonde in the spray on red dress that sometimes stopped in town, then he might have taken a look. That is if it hadn't been for Karen.

At the beginning she'd just been one of the girls but soon she'd begun to mean much more to Jack.. Karen was beautiful, not just pretty but breathtakingly beautiful. Her hair like dark honey, her skin like rich cream. Jack found himself gazing into her huge sea-green eyes and melting inside. She'd seemed aloof and superior but one night, at the end of spring, Jack had found her walking on the beach, just gazing out over the moon washed sea. Karen had seemed so lost, a deep unhappiness filling her heart that Jack just longed to hold her close. Later on she'd come across him when he was feeling low and she'd asked him what was wrong. Actually, he'd been thinking about her, how every time he thought he was getting close she'd pull away from him and he didn't know why. He tried telling her in a roundabout sort of way and she'd listened without recognising that it was she he was troubled by. Ann would have told him not to be so wet. Elli would have taken his temperature. Mary would have suggested some self help book. Popuri would have just asked so many questions he wouldn't have got chance to answer but Karen had simply listened and let him talk out his frustration. Jack did everything he could think of to please her but it was difficult. In the summer he'd asked her to watch the fireworks with him and in the winter he'd even gone to the Starry Night dinner at her home. He couldn't help wondering if it was as much at Sasha's urging that Karen had invited him but he took it as a sign that things were changing between them. That spring he'd asked her to the Goddess festival and she had not onlu agreed she'd come round to the farm beforehand to teach him the dance steps. As he held her in his arms, her warm body pressed close to his, her warm breath against his neck, he jsu knew she had to be his. He drew her close and kissed her, feeling her relaxing against him, kissing him back and then she'd pulled away. It was almost as though she were afraid, not of him but afraid of herself. He'd tried to tell her ,at the festival, how much she meant to him but she wouldn't listen. It was then she'd made her mistake and issued her challenge. She'd walked away not giving it another thought but not Jack. Well, he'd thought, If that's what you want, then that's what you'll get my sweetheart. Only fourteen days to change his life forever. It would take some planning, but as they say, faint heart ne'r won fair lady.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sasha

Chapter 3: Sasha

After sleepless night and much scribbling on scraps of paper, Jack had a plan. Early in the morning he went down to the supermarket to have a word with Sasha and Jeff. He'd waited until Karen had left and then explained his plan to them.

"I love Karen," he explained to Sasha, "and I think she loves me but she a little bit of a push to accept what's right in front of her."

"Yes," Sasha agreed. "I know my daughter, she's always been the last to understand what's best for her." Jack smiled in acknowledgement. " You can depend on me."

" Not so fast," Jeff interrupted," I don't want a part in anything that's going to hurt Karen."

"God, that's the last thing I'd want," Jack answered, turning sharply to face the usually diffident Jeff.

"Jeff!! Of course we wouldn't." Sasha reassured him.

"And I don't want my little girl forced into anything against her will." Jeff added.

"Jeff, you don't have anything to worry about there," Jack added. "You know that I hope Karen will understand and that everything will go our way but if she decides against me then that's the way it will have to be."

"In that case," said Jeff, "you have my co-operation Jack."

With that Jack went back to the farm and crossed the first name off his list.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Thomas

Chapter 4: Thomas.

The following day Jack went to see Mayor Thomas. He lived in a small but cosy house in the town that he shared with his nephew, Harris, the town policeman and Louis, a photographer and a friend from his youth. Clutching a large bouquet of flowers and an expensive bottle of wine Jack took a deep breath and knocked on the mayor's door. Thomas opened it immediately and welcomed Jack with enthusiasm, bustling the young farmer into the cosy sitting room. He ushered Jack into a wide leather armchair and exclaimed with delight at the presents. Jack leaned back into the comforting embrace of the chair and watched as Thomas scuttled into the kitchen to put the blooms into an antique green jug. He soon hurried back with the opened bottle of wine on an oval butlers tray compete with two crystal glasses. He poured the deep ruby red wine and handed one to Jack before sitting down opposite the farmer. Before Thomas could get underway Jack came straight to the point. It was always best because, as much as Jack liked the apple shaped little man with his bushy moustache, he could take the hind leg off a donkey.

"Thomas, you remember when I took the apple pie to Ellen for you?"

"Oh, yes," Thomas nodded in reply. "And I was very grateful".

"And the pineapple I gave you for the bet?"

"You really saved my life there," Thomas admitted.

"And I was pleased to do those things for you," Jack said.

"There's some people hereabouts that's nowhere near as obliging," Thomas muttered, a slight droop to his smile.

"Yes, " Jack agreed, "but not someone like yourself. There's a favour I have to ask you. It's not a big thing but it would mean a lot to me if you'd agree."

"Now you have me intrigued," Thomas replied, leaning forward. "Tell me what it is you need and if I can help you Jack I will."

Jack told Thomas all about his plan and he soon had the little man laughing with delight.

"That's brilliant," he laughed, getting up and pacing around the room. "I'll get on to it right away. I'd do anything for that godchild of mine and it'll do me good to see that old grouch taken down a peg or two."

"Thank you so much." Jack rose, shaking Thomas warmly by the hand.

"Leave everything to me, my young friend." Thomas assured him, walking Jack to the door. "And I hope the Goddess is with you."

With that he set off for home with a warm feeling that was only partially due to the wine.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:Gray

Chapter 5:Gray

Jack brought out his list and decisively crossed through another of the items. He then leaned back in his chair; his hands clasped behind his head and gazed at it with satisfaction. Two down, four more to go. Pushing himself to his feet he crossed over to the kitchen where a large pot of vegetable stew simmered on the stove. He helped himself to a large bowl and a heel of brown bread. After he'd eaten these he went out and completed the chore around the farm, Truffles skipping along at his heels. As the dusk fell and all was cleared away Jack stood looking up towards the waterfall, shielding his eyes he gazed up at the stars splendid and remote in the velveteen sky. Like Karen, he thought to himself and, with a shake of his head, he went back inside. Once there he began searching the large armoire that stood on the back wall of the farmhouse until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a small vintage notebook and then sat down at the table. It was a beautiful old book that he'd picked up at a sale in the city with no real idea of what he would use it for. Covered in faded brown calfskin it was delicately tooled with tiny gold leaves. Opening it he fingered the heavy cream pages before he began to write in a pleasing sepia script. It took him most of the evening as he wasn't used to such writing but in the early hours of the morning, after much pacing and several cups of coffee, he was finished. Closing the book he took two headache tablets and fell into bed.

It was difficult waking up the following morning, his eyes felt like sandpaper and the farms jobs seemed to go on forever. Jack kept telling himself it would all be worth it in the long run .In the afternoon he packed the notebook in his rucksack and went off to the blacksmiths. He knew Saibara would be away from the forge but that was all to the good because the person he had come to see was his grandson. Gray answered the bell when Jack rang for service.

"Hi," Gray welcomed him. "Sorry but we're not open for business at the moment, grandfather's not here."

"Oh, that doesn't matter," Jack, replied. "I just brought this ore," he brought out a piece of sharp, white crystalline rock, "and these," he added four perfect peridots. "I'd like Saibara to make a pair of earrings for me."

"I'm sure that'll be no problem," Gray answered after a slight hesitation. Jack knew that Gray was still very wary of his grandfather's temper.

"I'd like them before the Cooking festival, Jack continued. "I plan to give them to Karen as a thank you for going to the Goddess festival with me. Are you planning to give anything to Mary?"

"Oh, I'd love to, " Gray muttered, "But I just can't think of anything."

"I'm sure she'd love anything you gave her." Jack assured him but Gray shook his head.

"No, I know Mary wouldn't say but I want to give her something really special, something to show her just how serious I am about her." Gray stressed. "It has to be just right."

"You know," Jack hesitated, "I just might have something with me that she'd like."

"What?"

Jack went into his rucksack and drew out the vintage notebook. Gray reached for it with tentative fingers and stroked the beautiful cover.

"Wow! That's just so classy looking." Gray exclaimed.

"It's a romance, handwritten. I found it at a country house sale," Jack explained. "I'm sure Mary would love this. It's yours if you want it."

"I couldn't afford this," Gray said regretfully, pushing the small notebook back.

"As for that, Jack said, "I think we can come to some sort of arrangement. There's a little favour I need doing."

"Explain," Gray asked and listened carefully as Jack went over his plan. At the end of the story Gray was thoughtful but smiling.

"Do you think I can do it? Do you really think I can persuade Mary?"

"Definitely," Jack assured him "and what's more she'll love you for it."

"It's a deal the," Gray agreed accepting the book and shaking Jack's hand "and good luck."

As Jack left the forge he took a small leap and punched the air, much to Rick's surprise who was passing.

"Three down, two to go," he cried.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Cliff

Chapter 6 Cliff.

The following Sunday Jack got all spruced up and went to church, much to the surprise of Pastor Carter. He slotted into a pew near the back, next to Cliff and joined in the singing. He noticed how much better his friend was looking these days. When Jack had first arrived in Town poor Cliff was very unhappy, he had no job, no family and no real home. Jack had liked the quiet outsider right from the start and when he'd had a chance to do him a favour he hadn't hesitated. Duke had asked him for help in picking the grape harvest and, although Jack badly needed the money, he'd gone straight to Cliff and told him about it. Duke had ended up employing them both and a strong friendship had grown between them. Manna and Duke had sort of unofficially adopted Cliff. He went to dinner there often and he had filled out somewhat. Not that he was any fatter, he just looked healthier. He still lived at the Inn, he hadn't moved out as he wanted to be near Ann but, to his frustration, the romance didn't seem to be going anywhere. He'd confided in Jack that he was disappointed. After his collapse in Rose Square during the winter when Ann he rushed to his aid things had changed. She'd been all over him for days, nursing him, making sure he was comfortable but since then he hadn't been able to achieve that closeness again. He was at a loss at what to do next.

As Jack slipped into his seat Cliff passed him a hymn sheet and mouthed 'Hello'. Undercover of the music Jack asked Cliff if he could have a word with him after the service. Cliff was puzzled but the nodded in agreement. At the end of the service the two of them took the path around to the back of the church. Once there Cliff turned to Jack and asked.

"What's the secret Jack? Be quick, Manna and Duke are waiting for me."

"It's a little difficult but I have a favour to ask of you," Jack replied.

"After what you did for me! Ask away," Cliff assured him. "If I can do it you have it."

Jack explained his plan and Cliff listened carefully to all he had to say but at the end he shook his head.

"I'm sorry Jack but I don't think I can do it," Cliff answered sadly, "I would if I could but I don't think Ann would listen to me."

"She will if you do it the way I explained," Jack urged him.

"She's just not that close to me anymore," Cliff went on.

"That's because she doesn't know you, Cliff" Jack replied. "Ann needs to feel included. She was all over you last winter because you needed help and she could supply it."

"Why?"

"Ann needs to feel she can make you whole, she's a carer, she needs someone to care for." Jack explained.

"But I'll be lying to her," Cliff didn't like this.

"Only technically, it's not lying, it's just expanding the truth a bit," Jack pointed out. "You haven't told her anything about your past, have you?"

"No."

"Then just elaborate a bit, tell her what she wants to hear."

"But it's not the truth."

"It could be though," Jack, said, "It doesn't do any harm and it will give Ann the chance to do something for you."

"Jack," Cliff said slowly, "I don't really understand what you mean but I'm willing to give it a go. If helping you helps me to get closer to Ann then it's worth trying."

"That's all I ask," Jack assured him.

"Then I'm in." Cliff shook Jack's hand and clapped him on the shoulder. "Good luck, pal."

"And you." Jack smiled back.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Duke

Chapter 7 Duke

Jack kept the list attached to the fridge door and every time he passed it by it reproached him for his inability to tackle the last item. Everything had gone so well and then he'd come up against a huge brick wall. Every plan he'd come up he'd discarded as just rubbish. Nothing would work. He couldn't go straight to Manna, he knew better than that. Whatever he said to Manna wouldn't remain a secret for long. Any words that went into Manna's ears came straight out through her mouth. That woman had no sense of discretion and she just didn't know when to shut up. He'd been so confident he could do this but time was running out on him. He'd gone over every person who could help him with her and there was no one. Not one person in Mineral town would be willing to chance Manna's displeasure. She could be a good friend but her nagging could drive a person insane. It was becoming increasingly apparent that this part of his plan was a none starter. With only a few days to go he was having to make major readjustments. Maybe he could still make it work without Manna but he just couldn't be sure. The plain fact was that it might work without her but with her his plan had a much greater chance of success.

With a snort of frustration Jack threw the harvesting basket to the ground. Hell, he'd had enough of this he was off to the Inn for a session. Maybe if he relaxed in good company, with a few beers the answer might come to him. He locked up the farmhouse and headed off into town. A light mist from the sea speckled his skin and glistened in his hair as walked along the cobbled path from the farm. He tried hard not to think about his problems but they were hard to shake. As he entered the bar he looked around to see who was there. Basil and Kano were seated at one table discussing botany and Saibara was seated at another, staring gloomily into his tankard. Doug was stood behind the bar polishing a glass.

"Welcome, Jack," he called. "What can I get you?"

"I'll have a beer,"Jack replied.

Doug shrugged and pulled a pint then pushed it across the bar to him. Out of the corner of his eye Jack could see Duke at the far table. He was sat alone. Jack went over in his mind different excuses, trying to decide whether to go over to the sullen vintner. He was just about to take a step forward when the inn doors opened and Karen walked in. She went straight over to where Duke was seated and placed her hands on the table confronting him. Jack leaned back against the bar and waited to see what was going to happen. She looked quite calm but he could tell how angry she really was.

"I see you were in the shop again this afternoon, Duke" Karen began.

"Yes," Duke replied, putting down his drink and waving Doug over. "Sit down Karen pet and have a drink with me."

With a sigh Karen sat down and, when Doug came over, she ordered a Moon trip cocktail.

"Drinking alone again tonight, Karen sweetie," Duke purred nastily. "No Rick?"

"Yes," Karen answered. "And Rick's just and old friend, nothing more," she added, taking a sip of the fizzy pink drink.

"Ah, just as well, seeing as how that little Celia in the valley seems to have excited young Rick's interest." Duke teased her.

"Look Duke," Karen's voice rose a little as she snapped the glass down onto the table. "You can't keep coming into the shop and putting everything on credit. We've a living to make and you owe enough as it is."

"Surely that's up to Jeff, not you my little flower," Duke laughed. "Even one who can hold her drink like you? You might pretend to be tough but you're still just a little girl."

"A little girl eh?" Karen mused. "I tell you what Duke, if I can out drink you then you clear your bill with my father. Is it a deal?"

"Are you challenging me to a drinking duel?" Duke said, astonished at Karen's audacity.

"I guess I am." Karen agreed.

"O.K.," Duke laughed, "Bring on the drinks, Doug."

Jack watched with growing amusement as the pair settled down opposite each other and began to drink. In no time at all the lines of glasses began to empty. They were both drinking Blue Punches at an alarming rate. Duke began to show signs of being the worse for wear; his shiny black and silver hair was tousled and disarrayed. He kept running a finger around the inside of a collar that seemed to be getting too tight. While his face became hotter and hotter Karen appeared unaffected. Yes, Jack mused, Karen might be alright but that vase of flowers on the table was going to have a killer hangover in the morning. Somewhere around his tenth glass Duke began to sway alarmingly and, with an explosive start, his elbow slipped off the table and he slipped off his chair. There was a gasp all around from the others as he sprawled on the floor. Jack started forward but Karen stood up and made to leave.

"I guess I win, " she pointed out, looking down at Duke. "We'll see you tomorrow in the shop Duke and bring your chequebook with you. No." she gestured to the others in the bar, "I'm fine but I think one of you should help him home."

With that she visibly straightened herself up and left the Inn. Jack felt like bursting into applause. What a woman! He knew he should go after her but this was the chance he'd been looking for. He waited for a moment and then volunteered to get Duke home. His offer was quickly taken up as no one else wanted to chance meeting Manna with her totally inebriated husband. God, was he going to get it when she saw him and whoever was with him stood to catch the fallout. Jack heaved the drunken man to his feet and dragged Duke's arm over his shoulder. What a weight! It was going to be a long walk home. Coming out of the Inn Jack went left instead of right to the winery. Instead of helping Duke home Jack took the roundabout way back to his own farm. It took ages but at last they got there and Jack took Duke to the warm stable. There was no way he was having the drunken idiot in the farmhouse. As soon as he hit the straw Duke fell asleep, snoring like a small piglet. With a secret smile Jack closed the stable door and went home to bed.

In the morning Jack pushed open the stable door. He was carrying a glass of water with two Alka Seltzer fizzing away. He walked over and nudged Duke with his foot.

"Oh my god!" A groan came from the pile of straw in the corner. The horse was well over the other side keeping out of the way of the suffering man.

"How are you, Duke?" Jack called, holding out the glass.

"Keep it down, Jack" Duke muttered, holding onto his head. "Where the hell am I? What happened?"

"Karen drank you under the table, that's what happened," Jack explained, "and you're in my stable where you spent the night."

Duke grimaced against the light from the door and drank the glass, scowling at its bitter taste.

"What am I going to do?" Duke wailed, putting his head in his hands. "Manna's going to kill me."

"I think I can help you there," Jack said quietly. "Come into the house and get cleaned up before you go home."

"What…what can I say to her?" Duke went on.

"Just tell her I was taken ill at the bar and you helped me home," Jack explained. "You can tell her you stayed the night to make sure I was O.K."

"That's the sort of thoughtful guy I am," Duke mused "But what if someone tells her the truth?"

"Who?" Jack asked. "Can you think of anyone who'd drop you in it like that? No and me neither. Just go round to Jeff's and pay what you owe and that'll be that."

"Jack, you're a life saver," Duke groaned, getting to his feet. "I'll never be able to repay you for this."

"Now you come to mention it there's something you could do for me," Jack mused.

"Anything, dear boy, anything," said a grateful Duke.

"Come on into the farm for coffee and a shave and we'll talk about it," said Jack with a wolfish smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 The cooking festival

Chapter 8 The cooking festival

Checking the contents of his rucksack, Jack set off for Rose Square with a spring in his step. Everything was set in motion, now all he had to do was sit back, fingers crossed, and watch the play unfold. As he entered the square he could see that most people had already congregated around the long, central trestle table with its flowing linen tablecloth. Thomas was busy making sure the judge, Max Stellar; the world famous gastronome was being entertained. Max was a well known in that part of the world, and what a figure! He towered over the little mayor, Thomas looked like a small tug bustling around an ocean liner. He came to Mineral town once a year to judge the cooking contest, savouring every dish before delivering his verdict. Over the years Doug had won many times but his daughter, Ann had her own share of victories. Both Anna and Manna were brilliant cooks and both women had won prizes before. Lillia no longer entered the competition as her health would not permit it and Sasha had also ceased to compete. She'd stopped when Karen began to enter the fray. Poor Karen though had never won the cooking contest, no matter how hard she tried. She was hopeless and the harder she tried the worse it got. Today, one by one, the competitors went over to the table and left their dishes, each one covered with a cloth. This was the same each year but today things were slightly off. Although there was excitement and eagerness in the air something wasn't right. Max Stellar could tell all wasn't quite as it should be but he couldn't quite put his finger a on what it was. It was making him uneasy and he wasn't used to this. He just wanted to get this over with and get back to an atmosphere he was comfortable with. Although it was a little early to start Thomas could see his guest was growing uneasy so he rang his bell calling all the competitors to the table. It took everyone by surprise but they all gathered round. The five entrants stood in front of the table waiting to be called over to the judging. Doug looked very nervous and he kept glancing at his watch. Ann kept looking over to where Cliff stood at the beach entrance, next to a large picnic basket. Anna stood next to Manna and both women whispered to each other, looking round from time to time at their families. Basil smiled back at Anna but Mary, for some reason kept glancing away from her mother to smile at first Gray and then at Karen. Duke was deep in conversation with Jeff and didn't seem to notice his wife. Jack came up behind Karen who was stood twisting her handkerchief and trying not to look concerned.

"Good luck, Karen," he whispered.

"Thanks, Jack," Karen whispered back, without turning round. "I don't think I could bear it if the Gourmet told me he hated my food again."

"I'm sure he won't" Jack assured her, "How could anyone hate you?"

"Well, here goes," Karen, said. "Jack, after this is over, will you go for a walk with me?"

"Yes," Jack moved closer to whisper into her ear. "I'd go anywhere with you, you know that."

"Jack…I…I," Karen began but she was cut off by the beginning of the contest.

"Welcome to the annual Mineral Town cooking festival," Thomas called out, "and welcome to our esteemed judge MR. Max Stellar." There was a round of applause and the Gourmet stepped up to the table. "When your name is called please step forward."

Everyone grew silent and waited in anticipation as the judge approached the first station.

" Doug."

Doug stepped forward and removed the cloth from over his entry. It was a stir-fry but to the Gourmet's dismay this was nothing like Doug's usual cooking. Doug looked down at the sorry display and shrugged his shoulders. The last few days had been a nightmare for him ever since Thomas had dropped the hint that the hotel inspector was in the area and would be dropping in on him today. Since then he'd spent every waking moment making sure that everything in the inn was perfect. All those little jobs he'd been putting off he now rushed to do. Every time he relaxed something else would spring to mind and he'd be off to work on it. Every cupboard had been emptied, linen searched through for worn patches and as for the books, well, Doug just didn't like to think of the hours he'd spent over them. He'd only remembered the cooking this morning and he'd flung together a stir-fry from just anything he had lying around.

" A most unusual collection of flavours," the judge murmured as he pushed the stir-fry around the plate noticing quite a few burnt bits as he did so. Doug had noticed them too but what could you expect he'd been in and out of the kitchen all morning, every time the fool telephone rang or there was a knock at the door. Ruefully, the judge shook his head and Doug stepped back.

"Ann,"

"Ann."

The judge had to call her twice and even then Manna had to nudge her to take notice. Ann hopped forward with an apologetic smile at the Gourmet. Max uncovered Ann's plate with anticipation. He always loved her food, so complex and yet so tasty. As the cloth fell away his face fell. A green salad! Ann smiled at him but looked away. She knew it wasn't up to her standard but she had far more important things on her mind. She glanced across at Cliff and gave him a dazzling smile. The poor man! She'd come across him on the beach a few days ago sighing as though his heart would break. She wasn't to know he'd been practising that sigh and twice Manna had caught him at it. He'd had to pretend he had indigestion and suffer her homemade remedies. Still the churning in his stomach had been real enough as Ann approached him. He'd poured his heart out to her just the way Jack had instructed him to. She'd held his hand as he told her how much he missed his family, how he'd loved a picnic on the beach with them on holidays but now he was sad as he had no one to share these special days with. Ann had hugged him close and told him he did have someone special, he had her. If a picnic would make him happy then a picnic he would have. Jack had been right, it was amazing. Since then Ann had gone around as if she glowed, arranging things, asking him what his favourite foods were and making sure he was happy. Cliff couldn't believe just how happy he was and he waved to Ann as he waited by the groaning picnic basket. Of course she'd cooked lots of wonderful things but they were all in the basket. The salad was the only thing she had left.

The Gourmet took a quick nibble and then moved on.

"Manna,"

Manna stepped forward proudly, smiling at the audience. Duke watched his wife but looked away quickly. He wasn't too worried about what he'd done as his wife had made his life a misery for the last few days. He done as Jack had suggested but she hadn't believed him. Morning, noon and night his head rang from her recriminations until he took to hiding in the cellar. He knew he didn't have to do as Jack had asked but he did it anyway, for his own satisfaction. Manna was making one of her special apple and blackberry pies for the contest and, when she wasn't berating him, she was boasting about how she'd wipe the floor with all of them this year. It had been a simple slight of hand to swap a few labels when she was off dosing Cliff with one of her stomach remedies, poor kid. She'd never even noticed that the grated nutmeg was a little paler than usual and enough of the other ingredients covered the smell of the dried garlic she shook over the apples. The pie now stood on the judging table waiting to be tasted. Max smiled at Manna and cut himself a generous wedge of the beautiful pie. He plunged his fork into the glistening sweet filling but as he put the pie into his mouth his eyes began to water. He dropped the fork and struggled to swallow the mouthful, calling for a glass of water. Manna stepped back abruptly and turned away confused. She couldn't understand it and she looked really crestfallen. Duke felt rather ashamed at his having gloated at her downfall but promised himself he'd make it up to her with a romantic dinner for two and a moonlit boat ride just the way he had when they'd first been married.

"Anna."

Anna walked forward but she was far from happy with her entry this year. Something had gone wrong with her delicate cake and for the life of her she couldn't work out what. She'd made three of the cakes and they'd all flopped. Still, there was something going on over in the far corner of the square today that meant she really didn't care. Her beloved daughter, Mary was sat over on the bench with the blacksmith's grandson, Gray and she had never seen her so happy. She knew Mary liked Gray but she'd never been sure about the young man's intentions. Then he'd given her that beautiful book that showed just how mush he did think about her. Mary was also watching her mother, feeling more than a little guilty at her part in this but the smile on her mother's face told her everything would be alright. Gray had bought her the most beautiful book she had ever seen. It took pride of place on her bedside table. To think that he thought so much about her that he had gone to such lengths to find her such a wonderful thing. It was obviously an amateur piece but the romantic story had really touched her heart. A young man had fallen in love with a beautiful princess but she was far above him. To win her hand he had to perform a dangerous and difficult task that many had failed to do before him. With the help of a wondrous guardian angel he'd overcome all the obstacles and won his true love. Gray had commented how the story had reminded him of his friend Jack and Karen. How sad that his friend loved Karen and what an impossible situation she'd put him in. Mary had been intrigued by this and begged Gray to explain. So he had. If only Karen could win the cooking festival then maybe jack could also win the love of his life. Gray had sighed and said what a pity Jack had no guardian angel to help him like the hero in the book and how lucky he was to have his own little angel in Mary. Mary had thought about it and said she'd love to be an angel and help their friends win love, but how. Gray had suggested she could do her part and, although she was uneasy at sabotaging her mother's cakes, she was sure Anna would understand that love must come first. Together they'd managed to wreck all three cakes, opening oven doors and kitchen doors at just the right times to ensure they fell. Now, watching the Gourmets fat face, puckering like a disappointed toddler at the sight of the sunken cake they couldn't help giggling.

Finally, the judge moved on to the last dish.

"Karen."

Karen looked around her, her heart thumping in her chest as she stepped forward. She couldn't understand what was happening here but something obviously was. This was not like any of the other years and she was terrified at what was going to happen next. She could just see the handsome green and gold dish peeping out from under the checked cloth that covered its lid. The judge looked at her as he lifted the cloth. She knew he was remembering her disasters from previous years one of which had removed one of his fillings. Looking around her all she could focus on was Jack. His face stood out for her, her wonderful little farmer, cheering her on. She smiled at him, conscious just how much he'd come to mean to her. All this fuss over a silly cooking contest when someone like Jack loved her! Forgetting her nerves she looked at Max and gave him a dazzling smile. The judge lifted the lid of the dish and looked in amazement at the golden creamy pudding that lay beneath. Cautiously he dipped in his spoon and took just a small sample. He knew enough of Karen's cooking to be wary but the taste was dreamy. It was sweet and rich; the pumpkin taste melted his mouth, spiced with a subtle taste of cinnamon. He dug in his spoon and took a larger mouthful glorying in the sensational taste. Karen watched in amazement as he savoured her pudding, surely that couldn't be her dish, but it had to be. What she didn't know was that while she slept Sasha had taken a second dish from her cupboard, one she had made earlier. She had quietly substituted Karen's pudding for one of her own. Keeping her fingers crossed, Sasha stood by her husband and just hoped her daughter would understand eventually and forgive her. It broke Sasha's heart to see how her beautiful daughter struggled with life. It was so hard to see her unhappy and not be able to do anything to help. She knew other people assumed that Karen and Rick would become a couple but Sasha knew they were wrong for each other. Still, Rick wasn't that hurt, she could see the young poultry farmer standing by that pretty girl from the valley and he was being very attentive. Since Jack had come to live in the area Karen had begun to change. As his interest increased Sasha had seen the sparkle return to her daughters eyes. She watched her daughter slowly falling in love with the handsome young farmer but she knew that Karen was afraid, afraid to believe that this was all real. Sasha had agreed to Jack's plan because she knew he would make Karen happy, all it needed was a bit of a push. She felt for Jeff's hand and squeezed his fingers, wishing hard.

The judge laid down his spoon and went to speak to Thomas. After much whispering the mayor walked up to the dais and called for quiet.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he called "The winner of this years cooking festival is…..Karen."

There was a gasp followed by a huge wave of applause as everyone showed their delight at the verdict. They clapped and cheered making the square ring with sound. Even Manna cheered with the rest, she was still upset about her pie but she was glad that Karen had won.

"Come up and get your prize Karen," Thomas called down to her.

She stumbled forward and stepped up onto the dais. Blinking in astonishment, she shook the mayor's hand and accepted the small plaque and sash. She couldn't believe it, she, Karen, had won the cooking festival. Thomas turned her around so that she faced the crowd and declared,

"I give you the winner."

The applause sprang up again but then a hush fell over the crowd who stood waiting. Karen could see that they were waiting, waiting for what? It wasn't usual for the winner to give a speech, so what was it? It was almost as if everyone was holding their breath. Karen looked at the other competitors but they were as bewildered as she was, it was the audience who seemed to know what was happening. Then, as if a signal had been given, the crowd parted leaving a clear path across the square. At one end of the path was Karen and at the other was Jack. Keeping his eyes on her he walked across the cobbled space until he stood in front of her. There was not a sound from anyone, they were all waiting.

"Karen," Jack's voice rang out pure and clear. His eyes never left hers for a moment. "Do you recall what you said to me the day of the Goddess festival, right after the dance.

Karen blushed as she remembered that night and her own words came back to her. Jack had kissed her that wonderful night. It had been like a dream and she was afraid of dreams. They'd sipped punch and danced under the stars. Jack had asked her about marriage but she had turned around and laughed at him. Jokingly she had called to him as she reached home, that yes, she'd thought about being married and that she'd marry him the day she won the cooking festival. Since that night she hadn't given the words another thought but, from the look on Jack's face, she could see that he had thought of little else. She tried but she couldn't speak and in the silence she felt she could even hear the beat of her own heart. Jack reached round into his rucksack and drew out a long, curling blue feather. The sight of the beautiful feather drew a collective sigh from everyone. It gleamed, a bright heavenly blue, starlight sparkled from its luxurious fronds. It lay on Jack's palm curling slightly with the breeze and a cream coloured tag dangled from its spine with her name written on it in gold. It was unbelieveable; no bird she knew had feathers like that.

"Karen, you've won the cooking festival," Jack went down on one knee. "Will you marry me?" he asked.

And then she knew, somehow he had done this, done this just for her. His love for her was so deep he had created this miracle just for her. She looked deeply into his clear brown eyes and all she saw there was love. It confirmed everything she knew in her heart. Here was her soul mate, her other half. He would always love her, no matter what, he would never try to make her into something she wasn't and if she wanted the moon he would move heaven and earth to get it for her. In his arms she was home, she was complete. There would never be any other man for her but this incredible man. All it needed was one word and everything she had ever dreamt of would be hers. Everyone was waiting, her whole future was waiting.

"Yes," Karen answered, "Yes, Jack I'll be honoured to be your wife."

With that the silence was broken and Rose square erupted with people clapping and cheering. This was what they'd been waiting for and if she'd thought the noise loud before it was like a whisper compared to this. Jack handed her the feather and then swept her up into his arms. This was the prize and now she had the greatest prize of all the prize of the rest of her life.


End file.
